baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Durlag's Tower Walkthrough
[[Durlag's Tower|'Durlag's Tower']]' Walkthrough' Before you set foot upon this tower, know that there are many traps on the floor, especially in the labyrinth, almost every container are trapped as well, so it might be a good idea to reserve a party slot for a thief, or its variants with ample thieving skills to sniff out and deal with the danger ahead. Durlag's Upper Levels 'Upper Level 1' If you are taking Ike's guided tour of the tower, keep talking to him until he tries to sell you a wardstone. Accept or reject, a Demonknight will appear and attack with a few Fireball spells. Evade his attacks for now, it is impossible to kill him at this point. The only floor trap on this level is in between the north-west doorway. 'Upper Level 2' There are no notable people on this floor, though there are still numerous items you can collect. There are also four Ghasts that attack you on sight and may be very hard to defeat. Basilisks In the SE corner one of the corridors ends with an exit to the roof. Prepare protection against petrification, one lesser basilisk waiting after the first steps, 3 greater basilisks on the upper roof level. 'Upper Level 3' There are no floor traps on this level, but again there are still numerous items you can collect. Ghost If you go down the south passageway, you will eventually meet a ghost who will mistake you for Durlag. You can kill it for 3750xp. It will summon an Invisible Stalker and cast Chaos. This will be a tough battle. Kirinhale and Riggilo In the eastern most room is Riggilo. He will talk to you upon sight. If you annoy him he will attack. If you have accepted Kirinhale's quest, take the lock of hair she gave you and give it to Riggilo. Say it is to prevent a dagger in your backside and he will give you a potion in exchange. Go upstairs and give the potion to Kirinhale. If you talk to Riggilo after this he will attack. 'Upper Level 4' There are no floor traps on this level, but again there are still numerous items you can collect. Kirinhale and Riggilo In the western most room is Kirinhale. You can refuse her requests in which case she will attack, or offer to help her out of her predicament. She wants to be freed from a curse. Take the lock of her hair she gives you and go down to the 3rd floor. Give the hair to Riggilo. When you go back up to the fourth floor, give the potion Riggilo gave you to Kirinhale and she will teleport out. After you free her, if you're quick and brutal, you can kill her before she manages to teleport out. Best way to do this is station a thief with high strength and a good backstab multiplier right behind her while hidden. If you have two thieves, have both do it. Station your other party members within easy striking distance as well. Whichever character is going to be speaking first rather than attacking first, station that character directly in front of her, as close as you can to her. Quicksave at this point. While the game is paused, have all your party members who are going to be attacking, initiate their attacks, and have the speaking member initiate conversation. Once all characters are assigned their task, unpause the game. The speaking character's action should be faster than any attack, so conversation will preempt the battle. The moment the conversation is over with, though, the two backstabs should go through first to start the fight, followed by the attacks of the rest of the party. Also at this point, have your speaker join in the fight. If you can dish out enough damage fast enough, you can kill Kirinhale before she completes her teleport spell. This means you get the Exp for freeing her, PLUS the Exp for killing her. Cellar North in the centre circle there is a hidden door that will take you down to the lower levels. To the west there is a room with a few ghasts, and watch out as the space between the archway to the west is trapped. The archway at the south is also trapped. Durlag's Labyrinth 'Basement Level 1' The Warder: Pride Talk to Pride. He offers a riddle to solve. Enter the reading room. Click on each of the four books. Cross the corridor to the sword room and Durlag's Pride will now be surrounded by a glowing field. The sword will talk to you. Return to Pride. The Warder: Avarice Talk to Avarice. He offers a riddle to solve. Enter the treasure room. Collect the Glittering Beljuril Gemstone. Return it to Avarice. The Warder: Fear Talk to Fear. He offers a riddle to solve. Collect the Mallet Handle from a barrel in this lift chamber. Collect the Mallet Head from the Greater Doppelgangers' room. Take both parts to the forge and click twice on the anvil. Take the Gong Mallet to the trophy room and click on the gong. Return to Fear. The Warder: Love Talk to Love. She offers a riddle to solve. Collect the Odd Looking Key from the treasure room. Enter the lady's bedchamber and open the warded desk. Collect the Switch for an Engine. Collect the Grapes from the garment room. Enter the engine room and click twice on the switch panel on the gantry. Enter the wine press room and click twice on the press. You will obtain a Bottle of Wine. Return it to Love and as soon as you have claimed your reward the three other dwarves will re-appear and with Love will attack. Four Warders Battle As soon as the last of the riddles has been solved, the final Warder you spoke to will transform into a combatant and summon the other three Warders. Kill them. Enchantments such as Bless, Chant, Defensive Harmony, Haste and Protection from Evil help considerably. Fear does not have any weapons or other items on his body when he is killed. Collect the exit wardstone and click twice on the lift to enter Level 2 of the Labyrinth. 'Basement Level 2' Many Doors Puzzle You begin in a circular entrance chamber. Enter the statue room. Turn the NW statue (always opens Door 1 and closes Door 2). Turning the SE statue always opens Door 2 and closes Door 1. Return to the entrance chamber and enter the dummy room. Attack the bronze Sparring Dummy (opens Doors 4 and 5 and closes Door 1 - once only). A false Durlag will appear just behind Door 5 and teleport around the room before attacking with a Stinking Cloud spell. Kill him. Attack the silver dummy (1st trigger necessary to open Door 3). Attack the red dummy (always opens or closes Door 2). Enter Islanne's room. Removing Fuernebol's Wardstone from the NW bedside table opens or closes Door 1. Remove Kiel's Wardstone from the NE bedside table (2nd trigger necessary to open Door 3). Remove Islanne's Wardstone from the table (opens Doors 6 and 7 and closes Door 2 - once only). A false Durlag will appear just behind Door 7 and teleport around the room before attacking with a Fireball spell. Kill him. Enter the throne room. You can open the locked doors 8 and 9. Door 9 provides access to the lever room which may be useful if you've shut yourself off from somewhere inadvertently. If you want to make the coming throne room fight easier you should leave everyone except a hasted (or Boots of Speed) character in the entrance chamber. Send the speedy character to grab the helmet and run back to join the group before Door 3 closes. Collect Kiel's Helmet from the foot of the throne (opens Door 3). A false Durlag will appear and teleport around the room (opens Doors 8 and 9 and closes Door 3). He will summon a false Islanne and Fuernebol. They will attack with two Stinking Clouds and a Cloudkill spell. Kill them. Door 10 can be unlocked. Enter the torture chamber. This room is filled with traps. Enter the North Teleport room and two Dwarven Doom Guards will appear in the torture chamber behind you. Kill them. Collect the Teleportation Wardstone from the trapped pot in the North Teleport room. The floor sigil will glow. Click on it to teleport to the South Teleport room. The trapped pot in the South Teleport room also contains a Teleportation Wardstone if you don't already have one. Enter the urn room. Enter the small temple room. Raid the trapped statue for the Level 2 Exit Wardstone. Enter the corridor south of the urn room. Several Ghasts will appear and probably trigger a Fireball trap further down the corridor thus killing themselves. This will not disarm the trap so beware. Enter the false exit room. The false stairs are trapped and will summon Skeleton Warriors if you fancy a fight. The door to the true exit will open if you have the Level 2 Exit Wardstone. Enter Kiel's room. Stealing Kiel's magic items from the trapped and locked trunk at the foot of the bed will cause the four Dwarven Doom Guards to attack. Kill them. you are having trouble with the guards, try loading up your mage(s) with Chromatic Orb casts, and cast Otiluke's Sphere on the party member who raids the chest. The Doom guards generally attack the party member who raids the chest, so once your party member is immunized to the damage, one can defeat the guards one by one by stunning them with Chromatic Orb and destroying them with magic while they are focused on the immune party member. Enter the bridges room. Three Greater Doppelgangers will attack. Kill them. The door leading to the trophy room can be unlocked though there is nothing of interest in there. Return to the exit and leave to Durlag's Labyrinth Level 3. 'Basement Level 3' Fireballs In the room just in front of the stairs up, Fireballs regularly explode here. With careful timing you can walk to the NW or SE doors. You can also use Haste or the Boots of Speed, passing the Boots into each character's inventory to get everyone across the room. Greater Wyverns In the NW room, a Skeleton will hail you and inform you that there are five statues representing some failed adventurers (Hack, Moorlock, Meiala, Tarnor and Bullrush). They can be summoned by clicking on them. They will serve you for a short while before attacking. You can employ the five to soften up the Greater Wyverns to the south of this cavern. Alternatively you can release them, wait a while then battle them for the experience points. Either way kill the wyverns then any remaining adventurers when they turn hostile. Suspended Walkways In the centre most room, there will be some trap filled walkways with many skeletons waiting to fight. The Skeletons come equipped with plenty of magic arrows which you can claim from their bones. Maze Garden In the SE room there is a maze to go through hiding 3 Ashirukurus (Attention: backstab attacks, try invisibility abjurations) as well as several Greater Ghouls. Watch out for traps. Challenge of Ice In the western most chamber, there will be some winter wolves and Kalduran the Bear. If you are doing the challenges in the order that they are on this page, you need only kill Kalduran. Challenge of Air In two chambers to the east, there will be some invisible stalkers and an air aspect. If you are doing the challenges in the order that they are on this page, you need only kill the air aspect. Challenge of Fire The next chamber to the east, there will be some phoenix guards. If you are doing the challenges in the order that they are on this page, you need only to kill the male phoenix guard. Challenge of Earth Two chambers to the west, there will be a fission slime. As soon as it is dead you will be teleported to the chess board room. Chess You will find your party arranged on a giant chess board. An ethereal voice will dispense the rules which you should regard closely unless you want to face several lightning attacks. There are two important points in the rules: your "Queen" can move to any square; and once the enemy King is dead all the remaining foes will disappear and all the traps will be disabled. You could always use protection scrolls against the lightning traps. Cast Bless, Chant, Protection from Evil and other enhancements. One tactic is to ensure you don't travel beyond the squares occupied by the statues and instead make the enemies come to you. Use ranged weapons and spells, including summonings and area effect spells to provoke them. Kill the Pawns, Rooks, Knights, Bishops, King and Queen. When you have defeated the enemy king, leave the room via the northern door to enter Durlag's Labyrinth Level 4. If you never move and just cast fireballs to the opposite side of the board, you can wipe out all enemies without ever needing to see them! 'Basement Level 4' Grael and the Compass Wardstone After talking with Durlag's ghost, go up the north-east corridor and go through the hidden door half way across it. Go to the south-west of the slime caverns and you will find Grael, a Ghoul. Kill him and take the Compass Wardstone off his body. Go up the corridor at the very east of the cavern, go through the store room and enter the throne room. To move forward, click on the throne and you will be teleported to the compass room where you will have to answer a riddle. Talk to the north-east Stone Golem. He will pose a question to test your knowledge of Durlag. You can say you will answer the question later. Talk to the other three golems who provide information that will help with the answer. When you arrive in the golem room, answers theirs question too. In summary, neither the craftsmen nor the people were to blame, the doppelgangers had their reasons and Durlag believes he is to blame. Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag who you can speak with. The Bone Wardstone Head up the north-east corridor again until you reach Islanne's ghost. You can talk to her and she will teleport you out of the tower, if you chose to do so, you can always resume your progress by reentering one of the four element challenge rooms on Level 3. Enter the forge room to the north-west and raid the trapped mound for the Bone Wardstone. Go through the south-west corridor in the previous room and enter the rune-protected room. Go through the next south-west corridor. Keep going across it and you will find a machine you can click on to ensure safe passage across the carpet in the previous room. Return to the rune room and click on the W bed-like structure. You will be teleported to the Compass room again. You will have to answer another riddle for the north-east golem. In summary, the fear began with being clanless, then losing his clan, then fear of the doppelgangers and finally of future attacks. Option 1 when you talk to the N Golem again. Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag who you can speak with. Spider Chamber Open the locked door just south of Durlag's ghost. Follow the corridor round to a chamber. Talk to the Stone Golem in the north-east corner. He poses four questions (they vary from game to game), the answers of which are: * His mother is Islanne. * Durlag's eldest son is Kiel. * Durlag's youngest son is Fuernebol. * Durlag's earned name is "Trollkiller". * Bolher's second name is Thunderaxe. You will be teleported to the Compass room again. This time the answer is the pain came from the doppelgangers (west), it stabbed home with the killing of families (south), it took root with the trapping of the tower (east) and resides in Durlag now (north). Answering correctly will teleport you back to Durlag who you can speak with. Demonknight Speak to Durlag once you have been to the Compass room three times. He asks you to defeat the evil in the tower. Agree and follow him to Islanne's room. There a secret passage will reveal itself to the south-east. Enter the room and Clair De'Lain will hail you. She warns you about the Demonknight and provides a possible way to defeat it by uncovering his magical mirror. Enter the room and attack the mirror next to the Demonknight as soon as possible. The mirror will duplicate everyone in its gaze creating Mirror Fiends. The duplicates of your party will attack your party whereas the duplicate of the Demonknight will attack him. For the most experience you should ensure you kill the real Demonknight first. Prepare your party with enhancements and consider a mix of ranged and melee attacks. Bewarned that the Demonknight may strip characters of their enhancements with his spells. After slaying the Demonknight, take the Soultaker Dagger off its body and talk to Dalton on north east top of landing. Return to Clair's room and talk to her. She will suggest there is a master above the Demonknight then depart. Talk to Islanne and accept her offer to be teleported out of the tower. You will reappear just outside the entrance to the tower. With the Soultaker, go to Ulgoth's Beard. See also * Durlag's Tower (treasure) Category:Walkthroughs